


The 6:30am coffee adventure

by tsumika



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, I’m new okay I have an excuse, Pearlina, i legit have no clue how to tag things help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumika/pseuds/tsumika
Summary: uhh some coffee shop au thing I whipped up at like half twelve in the am,, enjoy I guess h





	The 6:30am coffee adventure

Coffee shops. Everyone’s favourite place to be at half six in the morning. Especially when the reason you’re at said coffee shop is because you’re running on a whole two hours of sleep and need something to jolt you awake before you pass out on the floor. At least there’s no line. Delirious and oddly cold, Pearl trudged her way to the counter, hoping the barista was at least slightly competent and could get her order done before she falls asleep on the spot.  
“Good morning ma’am! What would you like to order?”  
How was anyone that chipper this early in the morning? More importantly, how was this person so attractive this early in the morning? Did she not get bedhead? Well, there’s only so much bedhead you can get with tentacles, they’re not really the most difficult things to control.  
“Uh, yeah, could I have, uh...”  
Why did all these coffees have such fancy names? What the fresh hell is a “Breeze Beretta”? She figured they had to have some sort of normal coffee somewhere around there, surely not everyone could know such weirdly specific names.  
“Uh, I’ll just take an espresso if you’ve got ‘em. If not, I genuinely have no clue what I’ll have. I recognise a whole non of these funky names.” Why did she say that? Why is she talking to this random girl like they’re friends? How tired is she? She at least knew the answer to the last one. Very. Very, extremely, rather quite tired. Oh well, she could’ve said something worse. Why is she so stressed about this?  
“Coming right up ma’am!”  
Oh thank god. She didn’t have to order some jimbo jambo jooba jinkies or whatever half of these concoctions were called. While she waited, she decided she might as well try talk to this girl. Why not? Who’s ever made a smart decision while they were tired? Worst outcome would be she’d never be able to get coffee here again, best would be she’d have a new friend. An extremely cute new friend.  
“So, uh, how are you so awake right now? It’s like, six in the morning, I think, shouldn’t you be like, just as drowsy as the rest of Inkopolis? This is unfair.” Great conversation starter. This is gonna go terribly.  
“Oh! Well, I work in a coffee shop! I think I can have as many coffees as I want, I mean, no one ever said I couldn’t!” Well, Pearl’s never worked in this place, so she couldn’t really say she’s wrong.  
“Fair point, anyways, uh, why are you open at this time? Like, does anyone come in at this time? Other than people like me, I guess. I mean, I appreciate it being open and all, not trying to, uh, critique your schedule, you know? You get what I’m saying, right?” What is she on about? Why can’t she hold basic conversations? She just wants her coffee already, maybe then she can talk like a normal inkling.  
“I think I know what you’re getting at, yeah. Usually it’s just old squids and the occasional half-asleep guy, I mean, why are old dudes even awake at this time! It’s not like they have any reason to get up this early!” She seemed oddly passionate about this. Maybe she’s just as tired as Pearl? Probably. She’s most likely just had coffee to keep her eyes open, which is understandable.  
“Maybe they’ve got, uh, relatives or something to keep up with? Who knows. You’ve never have, you know, some sort of terrible experience with an old customer have you? Like, you sounded, uh, oddly annoyed, when you mentioned them.” Maybe if she keeps talking, she won’t accidentally fall asleep while standing and lose her chance to make a new buddy.  
“Oh! Sorry if I made it sound like I have something against them! I’ve had a few bad experiences, but most of them are from middle aged mothers with bowlcuts who want to see the manager, who isn’t here a good chunk of the time. Once this old guy tried to steal a brownie that was on the counter though, and when I told him I saw he tried to play it off like an accident. It was strange.”  
“Sounds like it.” Pearl was glad this was going well and all, but she still really wanted her coffee. Like, right now.  
“Say, how much longer do you think my coffee’s gonna take? I enjoy chatting with you, and uh, I’m having a nice time, but I straight up got like, two hours of sleep and am on the verge of death.” Might as well be upfront about it.  
“Oh! It should be around about ready by now! Do you want me to put your name on the cup or something? I supposed that’d be sorta pointless since you’re the only squid here though.”  
“I mean, uh, you can put it on if you’d like? The name’s Pearl. Then again, I do kinda wanna have a sip as soon as possible, so, uh, yeah.”  
“Oh! Of course, sorry to keep you waiting!” The girl muttered, passing Pearl her drink. She considered chugging it, before remembering that coffee is indeed a hot drink. Guess she’d settle for slow sips.  
“Say, I know we’ve only known each other for like, a few minutes, but do you wanna maybe hang out sometime? You could tell me some other weird stories about customers, I guess.” Figured she might as well shoot her shot, she didn’t really have anything to lose at this point.  
“I’d love to! My name’s Marina, if you were wondering. I suppose you could’ve just read my name tag, but whatever. Oh yeah, your total is 400 coins.”  
The shorter girl reached into her pocket, hoping she’d have the right amount. 600. That’s good enough, she guessed.  
“Well then Marina, I guess we could maybe meet at The Reef once your shift’s done? Also, feel free to keep the change, don’t really need it for anything else.”  
“Sounds perfect Pearl, see you then! My shift ends at around 2pm, have a nice day! Oh, and thanks for the tip!”  
“No problem, and you too dude! See you later!”  
Score.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw I can’t write to save my life. uhh I wrote this some time last week but couldn’t post it because I needed to make my account and all but uh if you wanna give me some constructive criticism or just tell me it sucks or do whatever go ahead I’m tired. anyways I have no clue how to write endings or conversations and this might be super ooc but haha you know what they say!


End file.
